Et j'ai souri
by A cool summer dream
Summary: Je t'ai vu un jour en bas de ces rochers. Et j'ai souri. On s'est retrouvé à l'école ensemble. Et j'ai souri. On a vécu tant de choses pendant six années. Et on souriait. Puis tu es parti. Et je n'ai plus souri. Mais tu vas revenir. Et je sourirai avec toi.


Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Bon, alors : j'ai écrit cette histoire alors que je venais de passer un très mauvais moment. J'ai décidé de publier cette histoire quand même malgré le fait que je la trouve très très très très bof. Je la dédie à Julien, parce que même si on risque de ne plus se revoir, moi je ne t'oublierai jamais, je le sais. Toi aussi tu m'as fait sourire et si notre histoire s'arrête très tôt par rapport à celle-ci, j'aurais aimé qu'elle finisse de la même façon ou presque.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

It's been about a year now

Ain't seen or heard from you

I've been missing you crazy

How do you how do you sleep

I found the letter you wrote me

It still smells just like you

Damn those sweet memories

How do you how do you sleep?

_How Do You Sleep - Jesse McCartney (Departure)_

* * *

Debout sur ce rocher, face à la mer rougeoyante, c'est à toi que je pense. Toi, que je n'ai pas revu depuis plus d'un an. _Et je souris_.

Tu te souviens ? C'est ici précisément que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. C'était l'été, toi et tes amis vous amusiez sur la plage. Vous vous couriez après comme des enfants, vous éclaboussant les uns les autres. On entendait vos éclats de rire dans toute l'Angleterre. Moi j'étais seule, debout sur ce même rocher. J'avais onze ans. Et toi douze. Mais ça je ne le savais pas.

Après, l'été s'est terminé. Comme chaque saison, il y a une fin. Mais je ne regrettais pas cette fin. Parce que tout le long, j'avais été seule. Seule avec le souvenir de ton sourire et de ton visage.

L'automne de cette année-là vit ma rentrée à Poudlard. Je savais que je serais encore seule. Et tu étais là. Dans le train, j'étais seule dans le compartiment quand toi et tes amis êtes entrés. Tu ne m'as pas adressé un regard au début. Vous ne m'avez pas demandé si le compartiment était bien libre. Vous n'en aviez rien à faire j'imagine. Mais peu importe. Vous discutiez de Quidditch. Tu étais déjà capitaine malgré ton jeune âge. Vous parliez des membres à remplacer. Et moi, _j'ai souri_, tristement, le regard rivé au paysage qui défilait.

Je t'ai vu toute l'année. À chaque repas, je regardais à la table des Serpentard et je te voyais. Tu étais avec tes camarades. Tous ces fils de personnes importantes. _Et je souriais,_ tristement, avant de me retourner vers mes amis. Qui étions-nous ? Des Poufsouffle... Tout ce que vous disiez de nous, c'était du venin. Un venin qui brûlait le sang dans mes veines. Un venin qui rongeait mon coeur. Un venin qui n'était fait que pour me détruire.

On s'est croisé le dernier jour. Tu t'en souviens, j'en suis sûre. J'avais quitté la Grande Salle parce que je m'étais disputée avec mes amis. Parce que j'étais tout simplement humiliée et atterrée. J'étais au bord des larmes quand tu m'as heurtée. Tu étais en retard pour le dîner. Je suis tombée, et toi, toi Marcus Flint, le Serpentard qui s'était moqué de nous toute l'année, tu t'es penché sur moi. Tu m'as aidée à me relever.

- Hé ça va ? Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vue. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu mal. Je suis désolé, mes amis m'attendent pour la Coupe des Maisons. Bonnes vacances !

Et tu es parti, me laissant choquée, stupéfaite, figée comme un bloc de marbre, tenant ma main sur laquelle je sentais encore la chaleur de ta peau. Je revoyais tes yeux bleus me regarder. Mon coeur de petite fille battait trop vite. _Et j'ai souri_. Bêtement.

Pendant le voyage jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross, je t'ai vu trois fois. Quand nous sommes entrés, tu étais avec un de tes amis et tu ne m'as pas regardée. Quand tu es passé dans l'allée en plein milieu du voyage, tu t'es arrêté devant la porte de mon compartiment. Tu as vu que j'étais seule. Et tu es entré.

- Hé ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es pâle, tu es malade ?

Incapable de dire un mot, j'ai juste secoué la tête.

- Ménage-toi quand même.. Tu m'as l'air vraiment pas bien.

Et tu es parti. J'ai porté une main à mon front. Brûlant._ Et j'ai souri_. Bêtement. La troisième fois, ça a été à l'arrivée. Tu es allé rejoindre tes parents, sans un regard pour moi. Alors j'ai rejoint les miens _en souriant_, tristement.

Pendant l'été, je suis revenue sur le même rocher. Tu étais toujours là. Sur la plage. Avec un chien et ton petit frère. Je te regardais toute la journée. Certes mes parents me demandaient de venir me baigner, mais moi je refusais. Je te regardais. _Et je souriais_. Rêveusement.

Le jour de la rentrée, j'avais hâte. Hâte de te revoir, hâte que tu me parles. Et ça n'a pas raté. Tu m'as dit _bonjour_ quand tu m'as croisée dans les couloirs. _Et j'ai souri._

J'ai assisté à tous les matchs de Serpentard. Juste pour voir le capitaine. Juste pour te voir. Mais il y a eu toute cette histoire de la Chambre des Secrets. J'ai failli perdre un ami. Quand j'ai appris qu'il avait été pétrifié, j'ai couru hors de notre salle commune en pleurant. Et tu m'as trouvée. Dans un couloir.

- Hé ! Tu...

Mais quand j'ai levé mon regard pour qu'il plonge dans le tien, tu t'es tu. Tu t'es contenté de me caresser la joue et de me sourire. Et tu es parti. _Et j'ai souri_. Consolée.

Tu ne m'as pas parlé jusqu'au dernier jour. Tu m'as juste souhaité de bonnes vacances. _Mais j'ai souri_. Parce que je savais ce que je ferais de mes vacances.

Te regarder jouer avec ton frère, assise sur mon rocher. C'était ça. Mes bonnes vacances.

La troisième année à Poudlard a été la pire. Chaque fois que je te croisais, Justin ou Ernie m'attrapait et disait :

- Des Serpentard ! Viens, on s'en va !

Et je te voyais me lancer un regard désolé._ Et je souriais._

Un jour, j'étais près du lac, seule. Mais un Détraqueur est passé et j'ai senti le froid m'envahir. C'est là que j'ai entendu ta voix. Tu étais avec ton frère, qui était en première année. Le froid s'est évaporé et j'ai seulement senti mon coeur battre. _Et j'ai souri._ Tu ne m'as pas vue ce jour-là. Mais j'étais bien là.

Et ces vacances aussi ont été dépensées en regards pour toi. _Mais je souriais. _Tu m'avais offert le sourire.

À la rentrée, je pensais à toi. Ernie et Justin me regardaient sourire bêtement.

- Hannah ? Tu es avec nous ?

- Mmm...

- Han ! À qui tu penses ?

Mais je ne leur ai pas dit.

- Hannah est amoureuse... a murmuré Ernie comme si c'était la chose la plus horrible du monde

Vexée, je lu ai crié dessus et on a commencé à se disputer. Justin n'avait pas fermé la porte du compartiment. Tu as entendu ma voix qui criait et pleurait. Tu as accouru. Tu m'as trouvée en larmes, en train de me faire hurler dessus par Ernie. Tu es entré, tu m'as attirée vers toi pour me protéger de lui et tu lui as dit :

- Je te revois encore en train de t'en prendre à une fille McMillian et tu perdras ce qui fait de toi un homme.

Et tu m'as emmenée dans un autre compartiment. On n'a pas parlé. _Mais j'ai souri_. Et tu m'as souri en retour.

Avec toute cette affaire du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y a eu beaucoup d'animation. Un peu trop pour quelqu'un d'habitué au calme comme moi. C'est pourquoi je m'isolais souvent. Ernie me faisait régulièrement la tête à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans le train.

Un jour tu m'as trouvée près du lac. Et tu es venu me voir. Tu _as laissé tes amis_ pour venir vers _moi_.

- Salut...

C'est la seule chose que tu as réussi à dire. Moi j'étais sans voix. Toi. Toi le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, tu avais préféré la compagnie d'une Poufsouffle de quatrième année sans histoire que tu avais vu pleurer des millions de fois plutôt que celle de tes amis._ J'ai souri_. Et tu m'as rendu mon sourire.

J'étais amoureuse. De toi. De Marcus Flint. D'un Serpentard. Du garçon qui, involontairement, arrivait toujours au moment où j'avais besoin de lui.

Cet été-là fut le deuxième plus beau de ma vie. Parce qu'après deux semaines à te regarder, tu m'as enfin vue. Tu te promenais avec ton chien. Je ne t'attendais pas à cette heure tardive. J'avais juste envie d'être laissée seule par mes parents qui n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. J'étais allée sur mon rocher. Le rocher qui voulait tant dire pour moi. Tu marchais tranquillement. À un moment tu as levé la tête pour regarder la lune mais tu ne l'as jamais atteinte. Parce que tu m'as vue avant. Tu as laissé ton chien pour courir vers moi. Je me suis levée pendant que tu grimpais aux rochers. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises juste _salut_. Tu t'es presque jeté sur moi pour me prendre dans tes bras. Je n'ai pas tenu. J'ai pleuré contre toi. Je me sentais tellement au chaud, tellement à l'abri de quelconque Seigneur des Ténèbres revenu.

On a parlé toute la nuit. Ni tes parents, ni les miens ne nous ont cherchés. Peut être nous ont-ils juste vus et ont décidé de nous laisser seuls. J'ai beaucoup appris de toi et j'espère toi de moi. Mais ce qui est sur que _j'ai souri_ toute la nuit. Et toi aussi.

On a passé l'été tous les deux. J'ai rencontré ton frère Vasco et tes parents. Et ton chien. Tu as rencontré mes parents aussi. Je n'ai jamais autant _souri_. Parce que je t'aimais. Je t'aime.

À la rentrée, on s'est installés dans le même compartiment. Tu m'appelais ta meilleure amie. Ta petite Hannah. Ou simplement toi. Mais avec Ombrage ça n'a pas rigolé. Les occasions pour être ensemble se sont énormément réduites. Elle nous séparait à chaque fois qu'on était ensemble. J'ai passé mes BUSES en pensant à toi seulement. Puis tout s'est assombri. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Quand je t'ai rencontré dans le train, tu étais énervé. Tu m'as vue. Tu as souri. Tu m'as expliqué ce dont tu avais peur. Tu ne voulais pas être impliqué dans une guerre qui n'était pas la tienne. Tu ne m'as pas menti. Tu m'as dit que tu risquais peut être dans quelques années d'être forcé à rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts. Puis tu m'as juste demandé où j'allais cet été. _Et j'ai souri._

Cet été-là, je n'ai pas perdu une seule seconde. Nous étions toujours ensemble. Je brûlais d'envie de te dire combien je t'aimais, combien j'étais folle de toi. Mais je gardais le silence. Parce qu'il était trop précieux. Et je souriais.

Mais le dernier jour de vacances, j'étais triste. C'était ta dernière année à Poudlard. Alors je suis montée sur mon rocher. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'y tiens autant. Parce que tu m'as rejointe alors que le soleil se couchait. Tu as passé ton bras autour de mes épaules. Tout est redevenu chaud à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Han ?

- C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard ensemble.

Il a souri, mal à l'aise :

- Et ça veut dire que je risque de devenir Mangemort.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.

- Moi non plus.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être ton ennemie.

Tu as pris mon visage entre tes mains en me regardant d'une façon que personne n'avait jamais eue avant :

- Hannah. Tu n'es pas mon ennemie et tu ne le seras jamais.

- Si tu deviens Mangemort, si.

- J'ai quitté l'équipe de Quidditch pour tenter d'être plus souvent avec toi. Même si ça n'a pas marché, c'est un sacrifice que je ne regrette pas. Dis-le moi seulement et je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

Quand tu as dit ça, mon coeur a fondu. _Et j'ai souri_, faiblement. Et tu m'as embrassée.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je ne me lasserais jamais de le répéter.

Ma sixième année a été la meilleure. Parce qu'on était ensemble. Ensemble, _vraiment_ ensemble. On pouvait se voir librement. On allait ensemble à Pré-au-Lard. On s'embrassait. On dansait sur les bords du lac alors qu'il n'y avait pas de musique. Je t'aidais à réviser pour tes examens. Et on parlait du futur. Ton rêve c'était le Quidditch. Mais tu savais que c'était très restrictif et que les examens d'entrée étaient très durs. Tu avais décidé de tenter ta chance et en cas d'échec, de te rabattre sur l'enseignement du Quidditch aux enfants. Je t'avais la promesse d'être toujours là pour t'aider à réaliser tes rêves. Je la tiendrai encore jusqu'à ma mort.

Je me souviens que quelques jours avant que les Mangemorts ne fassent irruption à l'école, tu m'avais dit :

- Un jour, quand nous aurons fini tous deux l'école et que nous serons prêts, est-ce que tu voudras venir vivre avec moi ?

- Oui !

Tu as souri de mon enthousiasme.

- Mais... où Marcus ?

- Sur une certaine plage où nous allons tous les deux depuis tous petits.

_Et j'ai souri_ avant de t'embrasser. Parce que je t'aime.

Mais tout est à nouveau devenu sombre. Dumbledore est mort et la guerre a commencé. Tu savais que ton heure était venue. Qu'ils allaient venir te chercher. Alors après les funérailles de Dumbledore, tu m'as attirée dans un coin et tu m'as embrassée.

- Hannah. Je t'aime. Je viens de prendre une décision très dure. Je sais que tu comprendras. Je m'en vais. Je quitte l'Angleterre. Avec un peu de chance, ils m'oublieront. Mais je reviendrai. Pour toi. Je reviendrai te chercher.

- Je veux venir.

- Tu voudrais abandonner tes parents et toutes tes chances d'avenir ?

- Tu as bien fait des sacrifices pour moi ? Je peux en faire pour toi.

- Hannah. Fais-moi cette promesse. Que tu passeras tes ASPICS, pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu ruines tes chances pour moi.

- Tu reviendras, pas vrai ?

- Je te le jure. Attends-moi, d'accord ? Quand la guerre sera finie, je t'enverrai un message.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. De tout mon coeur, de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme.

_Et j'ai souri._

Cet été-là, j'ai été seule. Seule sans toi. Seule avec les journaux qui annonçaient tous les jours de nouvelles morts. Tu étais parti au delà de notre océan tant aimé. Je ne savais pas si tu étais encore vivant. Je revenais chaque jour sur notre rocher où j'avais gravé nos noms. Mais sur cette plage, tu n'étais pas là.

Je suis retournée à Poudlard.

J'ai supporté ton absence. J'ai supporté les moqueries de tout le monde sur ma solitude : _abandonnée par ton Mangemort Hannah ?_ J'ai supporté les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les sbires de _Voldemort_. J'ai supporté de voir chaque jour le visage de ces gens qui t'avaient arraché à moi. J'ai supporté la torture. J'ai supporté la peur. J'ai supporté la mort. J'ai continué à travailler. J'étais la seule. J'ai continué à avancer. Pour toi.

Mais je n'ai pas souri.

J'ai failli mourir douze fois pendant la dernière bataille. Mais j'ai été sauvée par le souvenir de ton sourire. Puis, la dernière fois, Dolohov m'avait presque eue quand Ernie, Justin et Vasco se sont mis en travers et l'ont combattu jusqu'à sa mort.

- Merci... a été la seule chose que j'ai réussi à leur dire

- Tu ne voudrais pas mourir maintenant ? m'a lancé Justin

- Alors que quelqu'un t'attend ? a ajouté Ernie

- Marcus te veut vivante ! m'a rappelé Vasco

Et j'ai compris que tu étais encore vivant. Toujours avec moi. Alors je me suis battue jusqu'au bout. Et je n'ai plus risqué de mourir. Parce que tu étais là, au fond de moi._ Et je souriais._

Il ne m'a fallu attendre que trois jours avant de recevoir une lettre. Je l'ai ouverte fébrilement en espérant que ce soit toi. Et c'était toi.

_Je viendrai le quinze juillet sur notre rocher au crépuscule. Si tu ne m'as pas oublié, si tu m'aimes encore, sois-y. Je t'aime. Marcus._

Alors j'ai souri.

Et nous y voilà. Le soleil a disparu derrière la mer. C'est le crépuscule. Et nous sommes le quinze juillet.

Je suis venue. Parce que je ne t'ai pas oublié. Parce que je t'aime encore. Parce que j'ai tenu toutes mes promesses. Parce que sans toi ma vie n'avait aucun sens. Tu étais la lumière qui me faisait avancer dans ce monde de ténèbres qu'était l'école.

C'est le crépuscule du quinze juillet. Et je t'attends. _En souriant_.

- Hannah.

Cette voix, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Elle est gravée au fond de moi. _Je souris_.

- Marcus...

Je me retourne. Tu es là. Là. Revenu. Vivant.

Je me jettes à ton cou et tu me serres à m'en briser les côtes.

- Tu es venue.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

- Ferme les yeux.

J'obéis. Je sens que tu me fais tourner.

- Maintenant, ouvre-les.

J'aperçois au loin sur la plage, une maison que je connais déjà. La maison dans laquelle tu passais tes vacances.

- Tu étais là ?

- Je ne suis jamais parti.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas montré quand je suis revenue ici ?

- J'ai fait croire à tout le monde, même à Vasco, que j'étais à l'étranger. On m'a toujours pensé et cherché au mauvais endroit.

- C'est un moyen de brouiller les pistes ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu te battre ?

Tu me secoues un flacon de liquide sous le nez :

- J'y étais.

- Du Polynectar... Je peux savoir de qui tu as pris l'apparence ?

- Est-ce que tu crois que j'aurais laissé mon frère se battre ?

- Vasco... C'était toi Vasco...

- J'ai toujours veillé sur toi, mon amour.

Alors _je souris_.

- C'est ça qui m'a manqué, Hannah. Ton sourire. Celui qui m'a fait croire enfin en la vie.

- Quoi ?

- C'est toi qui me fait vivre. Est-ce que ton oui pour s'installer dans cette maison pour toujours vaut toujours ?

- Plus que jamais.

Et oui... Sur ce rocher je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Sur ce rocher je t'ai observé chaque été. Sur ce rocher tu m'as prise dans tes bras pour la première fois. Sur ce rocher tu m'as embrassée. Sur ce rocher je t'ai attendu longtemps. Et sur ce rocher _j'ai souri_.

Sur ce rocher, encore une fois, je promets de toujours t'aimer. De tout mon coeur, de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme.

Et tu souris.

* * *

Okay bon... Je déteste écrire au présent mais je l'ai fait quand même et je trouve ça mauvais. Mais je ne changerai pas. Parce que c'est trop important au fond de moi de laisser l'histoire comme ça.

J'espère que malgré tous ces défauts vous aurez aimé l'histoire...

_ACSD_


End file.
